


Snowdrops and Mice Pops

by OhHarold



Series: Wand Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas at Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHarold/pseuds/OhHarold
Summary: The boys are stuck at Hogwarts over Christmas incapable of taking the Hogwarts Express back to London. A botched together friends Christmas would have to do.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Wand Direction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563811
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Snowdrops and Mice Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> really excited to be part of the Christmas Exchange this year! Thank you to the amazing mods for arranging such a stressful project at this time of year so that we can all enjoy a little bit of 1D at Christmas!
> 
> This one shot is a little on the short side for my taste as I've decided to make this into a Harry Potter/One Direction Series on my profile so keep an eye out for more adventures in Hogwarts for the boys!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas Everyone!! xxxx

Harry zoned out. He was pulling at a shiny loose ringlet curl and watched as it sprung back to his head. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t like potions class; in fact, it was the complete opposite – he loved potions. He was quite advanced in the craft, making sure he could be the best he could be when he applied to be a healer at St Mungo’s after his 7th year. Plus, Slughorn was just showing off random potions to dazzle the class as it was the last one before people left for the Christmas holidays and even though they were quite advanced, the young Gryffindor had probably already mastered it.

He finally snapped back into reality when a delightful smell hit him square in the face. Harry lifted his jaw, tilting his nose to find the smell. 

“uh, so yes right, moving on…” Slughorn said bumbling around, “can anyone tell me what this one is? No? Not a single one of- “

“Amortentia. It's Amortentia.” Harry spoke from the end of the row. Slughorn nodded at him, signaling him to carry on with an explanation, “Well, it’s a love potion, well the most powerful one. It changes its smell depending on what the person desires, so I can smell vanilla, snowdrops and um, well, broom polish.” 

“Broom polish? Bit ironic when the lad can’t stay on a broom for more than ten seconds,” Some kid, Horan, Harry thought, shouted from the back of the class. 

“Ten? He couldn’t even last five!” Devine added, the rest of the students dissolving into laughter. Harry blushed and his eyes darted straight to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He felt a small tap of a finger from behind him, the smallest act of comfort nudging at his waist. The young Gryffindor smiled to himself recognizing the touch of his boyfriend. 

“Settle down, settle down,” Slughorn finally called, “times up anyway, off you pop, don’t be late for the Hogwarts Express back to London!” 

Students bolted out the door, barely leaving enough time for the professor to finish his sentence. Harry lagged behind, gathering his books and walking slowly out to the dungeon corridors. He took a quick glance around before tucking himself behind a tapestry. Waiting in the small hidden alcove, was the familiar sight of his Slytherin Quidditch Captain boyfriend. Louis took the books out of Harry’s arms dumping them on a ledge to his side, before gripping the front of Harry’s robes and lightly pulling him closer until their chests bounced together. The younger wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, leaning his elbows on his shoulders, his fingers toying with the short hair at the nape of his skull. 

Harry hummed into a delicate kiss, relaxing into Louis’ slouched body. 

“Few more hours and we practically get this whole castle to ourselves,” Louis mumbled into the peck he placed at the corner of Harry’s mouth, followed by a second one in his dimple after it appeared with his smile.

“hmm not exactly…” Harry said, soliciting a grumpy moan from Louis, “Well y’know. Liam is staying too so my dorm isn’t even empty. It’s not like we could have sex in the corridors either with the ghosts flying around so not exactly ‘having the castle to ourselves’ is it?” 

“Hmm maybe not the corridors, but I know a lucky bastard who has access to the prefect’s bathroom.” Louis teased, jokily rutting up into Harry’s crotch or not so jokingly because Harry couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips. 

“I’ve never met Zayn, but I can guarantee he hates me cause all we do is ask him for the password to use the bath to have sex in.” Harry groaned, his head falling onto Louis's shoulder. 

“Nah he doesn’t hate you; he may have a god complex about you though because I tend not to shut up about how perfect my little guy is.” Louis chuckled when Harry shook his head fondly, “Anyway he’s staying at Hogwarts for Christmas like us this year, sooo you can finally meet my best friend if you want? My two lads getting together finally!”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. OOO we can be like little hosts, ‘cause Liam is staying and maybe if they have any friends who are wandering the Hogwarts corridors alone this Christmas they can come too! You all can come to the Gryffindor common room because it’s red and Christmassy!” 

“Babe, they’re all decked with decorations.” Louis chuckled at how excited Harry got at the thought of being all domestic. 

“Yeah, I know, I just want to, like, host it, and I love you Louis but the Slytherin dungeon really creeps me out. Last time I fell asleep in your room, I woke up to the giant squid looking through the window… it was creepy, and I was, like, naked so... it’s weird now…”

Louis squawked out a laugh, Harry's face turning bright red and clamping his hand over Louis's mouth to keep him quiet. The Gryffindor boy started to pout as his laughter continued. He shoved at his shoulder before Louis finally composed himself.

“C’mon, everyone’s packing up their stuff now so the owlery will be quiet. Wanted to send a quick message back home to mum, check if all the little one’s presents arrived yet.” 

Harry nodded, slipping his hand into his boyfriend’s smaller and warmer one. He gave it a quick squeeze before ducking his head out of the tapestry and checking if the coast was clear. It wasn’t but it was only Nearly Headless Nick who gave them a quick wink before floating off through a wall and out of sight. 

***

Niall was lying on the floor of the library, his legs up on the bookshelf with his hand out holding a snitch and watching its wings flap around. He was admittedly bored and bummed out; his best friend Josh, rushed straight out of their common room without even as much as a goodbye as left home for Christmas; not even sparing a thought for the poor lonely Hufflepuff who would be sat alone in the common room on Christmas morning with absolutely no company bar his toad – Gorf (frog spelled backwards he would proudly announce if anyone asked). Niall knew josh wasn’t the better of friends he could’ve made. To be truthful, Niall knew that Josh found him to be a personal stand-up comedian but further than that Josh wasn’t interested all that much. He’d heard the mad stories from his brother Greg about how he and his gang would wreak havoc around Hogwarts, using the secret passageways, pranking the ghosts and once even sneaking into Dumbledore’s office once! Niall missed that, he craved it. 

“Whatever ‘s got you so frowny it’s not as important as these free Chocolate Frogs Dean Thomas just gave me.” Niall turned his head to see Liam Payne, a fellow member of the Chudley Cannon’s Fanclub, walking down the bookshelves towards him. 

“Merlin’s Beard, how’d ye get him to give ye five chocolate frogs!”

“Well, you know he’s muggle-born, right? I may have said these may not be allowed in the muggle world just in case he got caught! I don’t know how I convinced him to mate, think he was a bit tired and by the looks of his slightly singed hair he may have been in shock after another one of Finnegan’s mishaps!” Liam sat down next to Niall, propping his legs up on the bookshelf in a similar fashion as Niall, “Here, mate you can have one!” 

“Only one?!” Niall feigned shock, “you wound me.”

“Yeah well, Harry Styles, my dormmate, has asked for an impromptu Christmas get together for the left behinds and because of the bad snow I was thinking about giving these as presents since I can’t get down to Hogsmeade anytime soon.”

“Oh, how many of you are hanging back?” Niall asked quietly, looking everywhere but at Liam, slightly jealous that they’d have friends at Christmas. 

“Just me, Zayn, uhh Harry and his boyfriend, Louis.”

“Louis? As in Slytherin quidditch captain? The one that knocked Malfoy of his broom last year as an accident” Niall added finger quotes, “that Louis is dating potions-loving-no-chance-on-a-broom Styles? You’re sure?”

“uh yeah pretty sure I know who my best mates dating!” Liam chuckled, “anyways, pretty sure if you have no Christmas plans, Harry would be happy to add another one of the lost boys to the mix.”

“Is that uh some kind of reference I should understand?” 

“The Lost Boys! As in Peter Pan? No? ah well doesn’t matter. Are you in?” Liam asked as he stood up, extending a hand to help Niall stand too. 

Niall takes Liam’s outstretched hand, “Yeah mate. I’d really like that.”

***

“You know normal people don’t come up here when it's bloody freezing outside.” Louis moaned as he entered the top of the astronomy tower. His boyfriend was sat, dangly his legs off the balcony. 

“yeah well, I’m not exactly a normal one am I, Lou?” Harry smiled as the Slytherin sat next to him. He shuffled along a little so that he could press his body against Louis. Their thighs running parallel and Harry’s head flopping onto Louis's shoulder. 

“At least you have space heater tendencies. Keep me toasty.”

Harry gasped dramatically, “You’re only with me for my warmth. Shocking!” 

“There may be a few other reasons too.” Louis laughed, placing a kiss on Harry’s nose. Louis recognized the blush on his cheeks even though they were already rosy from the colder temperature. He ran a knuckle along his soft cheekbone. 

“Anyway I didn’t invite you up here just to cuddle, I know such a surprise-“

“Yeah definitely baring in mind you’re like a little leach, a cute little leach, always attached to me somewhere… that sounded a lot less dickish and a lot more cute in my head…” Louis frowned.

“Hmmm I don’t think I should give you your Christmas present now I not?” Harry pretended to think, tapping his finger on his jaw, “I’m joking. Here, I hope you like it…”

He took the present that was tucked in his inner cloak pocket and placed it on Louis's lap. He began to get all fidgety, he turned to face Louis, sitting on one foot as the other dangling over the side. His boyfriend unwrapped the paper very carefully, not even ripping one bit. He took it out and placed it on his lap, he didn’t say anything, just ran his finger across the front. 

“Uhm I know it’s kind of silly but when you joked that you and your family were like the seven dwarves cause you all had different personalities and uhm there’s seven of you but like you’re still a really tight-knit family and then you said you like to read it to the little ones to get them to sleep so I thought you might like it and then I made Gemma take me into muggle London, which was terrifying by the way, and I walked into this little old bookshop cause It kind of looked like a magic one so I didn’t feel out of place and then I found this original copy of Snow White at the back of the shop and I thought-“

“Haz…”

“Sorry… I was rambling.”

“I love it.” Louis looked up; his eyes slightly misty. 

Harry smiled, his dimples appearing. He leaned into Louis, their noses bumping before he gave him a peck on the lips. Harry’s grin stopped him from being able to continue the kiss, opting instead to tuck his head into Louis’ neck and holding onto his hand. 

“Don’t get too cozy. I’ve got your present here too.” Louis took from his cloak an envelope with Harry’s name on it written rather poorly in Louis’ chicken scratch handwriting. The young Gryffindor sat up properly, taking the gift from Louis’ hand. As he began to open it, he gave a cheeky eyebrow raise and a giggle. He slipped out the piece of paper from inside the envelope and turned it over. It was a ticket to a holiday for the two of them booked for the next year: 2nd May 1998 for a trip to Romania to visit the Dragon sanctuary. 

“Omg, Louis’ you didn’t! This is absolutely amazing! I want to go right now!” Harry beamed as he read through all the details on the card that Louis had provided.

“Not for a year couple of months I’m afraid. Sorry, it’s so far away but I thought going in our final year would be cute and we’d be able to sneak out the secret passages or something like that.” 

“No, No it’s wonderful Louis. This is the best present you could’ve ever have chosen for me and this just means I have something to look forward to while I’m stressing for exams! I love you so much, you know that?” 

“Yeah I kind of had an idea,” Louis said in jest, “I love you too...” He added as he gave Harry a soft kiss.

“Mmm as lovely as your lips are, we invited friends around to my common room, remember? C’mon, let's go.” 

***

Harry jumped up from Louis’ lap where a second ago they were giving each other Eskimo kisses and watching the snow out the window. Liam came through the common room door with a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw following behind him. 

“I was letting Niall in and found a Zayn!” Liam grinned as he took off his Gryffindor scarf, throwing it on the sofa in front of the fire.

“Oh, you know Zayn?” Louis asked, grabbing Zayn’s slightly snow damp cloak for him and hanging it on the peg on the mantelpiece.

“Yeah, I tutored him in ancient runes last year, well... until he dropped it.” Zayn laughed. 

“oh, it was that tutor! The one you slept-“ Liam frantically clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth as Zayn blushed almost as red as Harry’s Gryffindor scarf. 

“Wait, what!? Zayn, you slept with-“ Louis started but was cut off by Niall.

“Lads I nicked one of the cakes off the Christmas table, so we can have a Christmas party of our own!”

“oh, wow Cake, look at that cake. That is one big cake!” Zayn said pretending to ignore the situation put in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m sure, just like Liam’s penis.” 

“LOUIS!” Harry gasped smacking him with the lion encrusted pillow, “The only penis you should be worried about the size of is mine! Wait... no that- never mind… anyway, before the cake-“

There was a small objection from Niall.

“I bought you guys some presents. I know the snow has been bad so not all the Christmas packages have arrived, and I didn’t want anyone to go without one!” Harry grinned and grabbed them from where they were hidden on the bench. They were all perfectly wrapped in their corresponding house colour – Zayn getting blue and bronze, Louis green and silver and so on. The boys started to unwrap their presents, little gasps of appreciation slipping out. 

“So they kind of silly meanings, the chocolate quills are good luck on your written NEWTS next year, the Bertie bott’s are to keep the element of surprise and fun in your life when your exams get too much and the pressed dried Snowdrops are to add a little beauty in your bedrooms-“

“Not that Zayn needs any more of that,” Liam murmured what he thought was quietly, but everyone definitely heard him. He flushed scarlet. 

“And finally, the Mice Pops are just cause they taste good and come in nice colours!” 

“You’re literally the sweetest Haz thank you,” Liam replied as he took his gift and kissed Harry on the forehead. 

***

The light had slowly faded as Harry snuggled under Louis’ arm that was wrapped around his shoulder. He watched across the room as the flames from the fireplace cast flickering lights over Zayn’s face, lighting his eyes up to the colour of amber. The group was all sitting quietly in perfect silence, but it was comfortable. The only sound was the occasional crackle of the burning logs, it was peaceful. Mice Pop wrappers were littered across the floor; Liam occasionally throwing one in the fire and watching it shrivel up. 

Niall was running his thumb over the locket his brother had sent him for Christmas since he’d opened it, it hadn’t left his hand. 

“Why um… why are you guys not home for Christmas this year? We’ve spent the whole day together and no one has brought it up.” Niall spoke softly, his eyes still on the golden chain. 

Harry glanced around the room, no one seemed eager to speak first, so he took one for the team, “Well Mum’s a healer at St Mungo’s, my sister is an Auror and my Step-dad just passed so no one to go home to I suppose. Gemma and mum are so busy, things aren’t looking good recently, they’ve been seeing dark things, worrying things… they said it was safer for me here.” 

The rest of the boys nodded. They had heard the stories, the one the minister of magic had tried to keep on the low down, but they were too big not to seep through the cracks.

“Come’s to something when even the purebloods are scared.” Liam said, “Sorry, sorry that came out very, very wrong. What I meant is that’s the reason I’m here, I’m Half-blood and one of my mum’s friends got questioned by these random people when she was in Diagon Alley about why she married a muggle, that they’re all going to be killed, us muggle sympathizers along with our pets they said. Anyway, I chatted with my mum, convinced her to take Dad on holiday somewhere nice, travel the world like they always said they would. That they’d be safer away from England. And for me, well, there’s nowhere safer than Hogwarts, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, I get that. But even Hogwarts isn’t perfect, its why we sent my little sisters, Waliyah and Safaa out to Ilvermorny, we have an uncle out there and I said it was okay for my parents to spend Christmas with them.” Zayn added, lying down with his head resting on Liam’s thigh.

“I’m the same, wanted to protect the family and as I’m the only one out of the nine of us who’s not a muggle, I didn’t want my magic to cause any problems. Slytherin Mudbloods–“

“Don’t call yourself that Lou,” Harry gasped, a heavy frown on his face. Louis waved him off.

“Yeah well, it’s true, Slytherin mudbloods will be targeted first, get rid of the out of place vermin as quick as they can.” Louis sighed.

“Nah I get that Louis, It’s just me and Greg now. My parents were both Aurors and the only ones in their families who had magic. They got targeted on a raid last year ‘cause of their blood status. ‘s why it’s just me n’ Greg.” Niall passed the locket around, one side had a picture of his mother, the other his father. 

“Hey, we’ve spent a Christmas together. Means were officially family now or something! None of us have to be alone without families anymore cause now we’re each others.” Harry sat up smiling. Louis squeezed his waist and smiled up at his beaming face. Zayn and Niall chuckled nodding their heads. Liam patting Harry’s knee. 

The mood soon uplifted. They were throwing wrapping paper at each other, daring each other to try all the different Bertie Bott’s every flavour been and Zayn drew each of them then used magic to animate them, fulfilling their need for a snowball fight even though it was too cold to have a real one! 

“Merry Christmas Lads…”

***


End file.
